The Surprising Birth of Lucinda Slicker
by Sand5Marlowe
Summary: A short bit of the how Jake and Lucy got so close.
1. Chapter 1

Her thick lashes pushed against the folded band of Jake's ivory silk cravat. Inhaling deeply, she breathed in the familiar scents of the wooded meadow, she once called home. The scents of wild rosemary, wormwood, and hawthorn sprung up painting memories in her mind. With the jostling and quake of the wagon, Teresa held tighter to Jake's solid arm, as he pulled the leather reins taught. The tight leather creaked under the strain as the tension brought the horse to a jumbled stop. Their bodies swayed forward as Jake placed his arm protectively in front of her belly. She smiled lightly tapping her fingers along the sides of her distended curve.

Feeling the palm of his hand resting gently against the slight swell of her stomach, she felt his lips brush close to her ear. Jake's warm breath curled around her tingling skin, giving her goose bumps, as his low voice vibrated through her.

"We're here."

Jumping down from the high bench Jake reached up grasping Teresa's waist, as she leant forward with her hands on his shoulders. Though her bundle distended no farther than a crescent moon, getting in and out of the wagon was proving more difficult by the month. Even with the blindfold, she could feel Jake stifling his chuckles as she tugged uncomfortably on her loose maternity skirts. She slapped good-naturedly at him striking only air.

"It is not funny," she pouted rubbing the small of her back.

"Aww," he kissed her lips while he rubbed the tension out along her spine.

"How's ma boy doin?" Jake asked pressing his ear to her bellybutton.

Teresa mentally rolled her eyes. She'd been humoring him for months now, when she knew within the fabric of her being that this baby was a girl. However, in these seven months she had yet to see him frown. She reasoned, if it made him happy to think it was a boy, who was she to tug the corners of his mouth down.

"He is angry," she joked. "He doesn't like it when you tease his mama."

"He's tawkin already, huh?" his tone rose brightly as he chided her.

Taking her arm, he guided her from the uneven ground to a hard stable rock walkway. Normally his hands were strong and smooth; however, now they were shaky and clammy. She raised the arch of her eyebrow as she listened to him clearing his throat.

"It ain't exactly the way I drew it," he began feeling a little uncertain. "But we had to make some changes so it would be ready before he got here."

Teresa blinked against the sudden sunlight as Jake lifted the cravat from her eyes. She rubbed her temples stretching the skin of her lids. As the blur faded and the house came into a more solid view Teresa sucked in her breath. It was beautiful. It appeared as a miniature Victorian home, with a terrace porch that wrapped around the front and left side of the house. The golden trim crowned the windows and roof making the stark whiteness of the property stand out among the wild greenery of the woods around it.

"Sorta sticks out like a sore thumb don't it?" Jake began to scrutinize what he deemed to be flaws.

"Jake!" Teresa placed her hand to her lips. "It is magnificent! I have never seen a house more beautiful."

Pushing his suede Stetson back on his head, Jake placed his hands on his narrow hips with a feeling of complacent accomplishment. The corner of his mouth curled up into a cocky grin as he envisioned his children running about the property. As he watched Teresa struggle up the white steps, warmth spread across his heart. This would be a home not a house. He would fill it with the most colorful and vibrant flowers, Teresa had ever seen. There would be night blooming jasmine and gardenias under all the windows, so she would fall asleep with the sweetest scents surrounding her. All her little things would be the finest he could afford. Jake took in the wild dried thickets which ran rampant in front of the house. He would clear it all out so she could have her own garden.

As Jake wandered about the front of the property, the toe of his boot struck something solid. Coated in black sooty soil and tangled among dry fallen branches and brown cracking leaves was a post of wood. Giving it a few solid yanks, he pulled out the charred remnants of an old fence post with a gouged out hole in its center where the horizontal planks would have been. His brows rose in shock as he realized he recognized this post by the numerous bent and splintered nail holes. Running his fingers along the round hatch marked grooves where her hammer had stuck missing its target, he smiled.

"What is it, Jake?" she was out of breath and panting as she peered around his shoulder.

"What's left of that ol' fence I built for you, when I first came out here," he wrapped his arms around her bringing her body up to his. His hand cupped the back of her head bringing her up gently for a kiss. Teresa's heart vibrated like a flutter of wings next to his ribcage as her hands gripped the cobalt blue fabric of his jacket. A sudden jolt to his hip made Jake step back with surprise. He laughed as he placed his hand on her belly feeling another kick poke daintily at his fingers.

"Alright, no more teasing mama," he sighed guiding Teresa back up the porch and into their home.


	2. Chapter 2

An aquamarine orb glistened high in the clear night sky. The rare blue hue of the moon illuminated the blackness surrounding it. Sparkling like crystallized diamonds the stars seemed to glow like a choir of jewels around their illustrious lunar sapphire. The woods bellow took on the appearance of a midnight dream. Black shadowed nooks and the gnarled bark of the twisted trees glistened with intricately laced spider webs that appeared to be spun with silver threads. Once mossy green, the leaves shimmered like lapis enhancing the vibrant colors of the purple and blush white poppies, which wound rampant throughout.

The coiling tendril of melodic sound rose and fell under the vibrating hum of crickets. Though merely vocal, the notes sprang up insinuating the sweet tender wail of a violin which danced behind the gentle plucks of a cherub's harp. Maintaining the soft pitch of her voice Teresa pictured these instruments in her head, as she was sure her mother had done. She swayed lightly in the arc-backed rocking chair; Jake had made specially to cradle her back. With her hands splayed on the sides of her stomach, she peered out the front parlor window of their new home. There was an enchanted look to the woods this night; she thought happily leaning her head back on the velvet cushion of the chair.

"_Moon shining brightly on your sweet heart this night. Dream little dreamer you are safe and beloved. The blue moon will guard you as your dreams glow with might. Dream little dreamer you are safe and beloved. Cradled in moonbeam glittering with stars. Dream little dreamer you are safe and beloved."_

Jake blew the loose graphite shavings from the slick paper of his sketchpad. As he sat back in his chair, he pushed the thick wooden pencil against his temple. A warm crooked smile crossed his face as he listened to the soothing tones of Teresa's singing. He watched her as she broke from the lyrics and hummed softly as she stared blissfully out window. Finally tossing his pencil onto the cluttered writing desk, he perched his elbows on the armrests of the chair. His chin cradled on the entwined steeple of his fingers. So this was a mother's love.

It made his heart ach for something he knew as a child he'd never had. Perhaps it was this lack of unconditional love that had set him on such a lonely path. The sound of her laughter shattered his painful musings, as he became aware of her questioning stare. Reaching out her hand to him, Jake crossed the room to her without hesitation.

"Although it is very comfortable," she wiggled. "It is very difficult to get out of."

Jake chuckled hoisting her out of the rocking chair.

"What is it?" she asked tugging on his open collar. Her fingers brushed down over his Adam's apple and traced the soft skin around his collarbone.

"Why don't you ever sing that song in Spanish?" he smiled changing the subject.

Her face pinched with irritation. She knew he was torturing himself with his non-existent childhood again. Sighing she realized his attention had already shifted to her length of glossy waves, which he was combing his fingers through. His eyes grew dark as he watched his long white fingers twirling in the silky mass of sable.

"It's so beautiful," his voice grew gruff and low.

Teresa felt a heat began to emanate from her chest and spread viciously throughout her body. She watched intently as one side of his full lips curled up in their usual mischievous grin. His Adam's apple swayed slightly as he swallowed back his desire. Finally leaving her hair, his hands cuffed gently around her neck with his thumbs pressing ever so softly, on the curved swell of her throat. Her neck felt so delicate in his grasp it seemed as though he could shatter her like glass. Then those round amber orbs glittered up into his face, causing his breath to catch in the depth of his chest.

Slowly, gently, Jake smoothed the white brocade fabric of her dress robe. As his fingers ran down the open winged collar, down passed her breasts, he lingered with his palms pressed to his child. Teresa's hand covered Jake's before tugging him toward the square alcove that lead to the carpeted stairs. Jake guided her by pressing the small of her back as they climbed the steps together.

Outside the menagerie of chirps, humming, and drifting laughter filled the enchanted night, under the blue moon. Somewhere deep in the arched path of thick lapis leaved trees Teresa's song still echoed. Dancing around in the blue hued shadows, tiny yellow lights flickered like flames. They flew wildly up into the trees and around the glow of Jake and Teresa's bedroom window, before the light dimmed and blew out.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm breeze set the new hemp lined hanging baskets to swinging haphazardly along the terrace. Jake had held true to his promise to fill the house with the most vibrant flowers Teresa had ever seen. Each basket dripped with the most brilliant red and white bleeding heart flowers, waterfalls of emerald green spider ferns and the most beautiful royal blue morning glory's; that climbed up the basket chains and spread across the ceiling of the terrace awning. Teresa steadied each one with a light touch of her hand as she strolled along the white washed porch. Entering her ninth month, she had been ordered to endure the lackluster existence of bed rest.

A rigid shock to her lower back sent her wheeling as she grasped the golden colored rail. Breathing rhythmically, she braced herself against the pain, as her loose hair fell forward over her slender shoulders. As the pain gradually subsided, she slowly waddled her way to the white wrought iron chair and sat down with her palms pressing on the matching filigreed table. Finally resting back into the chair, she gently caressed her large belly.

"Sweetheart," she exhaled patiently. "Mama loves you with all her heart. . . But she can not wait for you to come out!"

She smiled imagining the sensation of holding her daughter in her arms. Closing her eyes she attempted to connect with the little one cradled in her lap.

"We can not wait to hold you my love. And I know the moment your Papa sees you he'll never let you go," with these last words she raised her eyebrow as she looked off onto the path leading through the dense trees.

The ground rumbled with the oncoming thunder of Jake's horse as he drew nearer. The huge mahogany steed drew up as it halted in front of the stone walk. Jake flung himself effortlessly from the saddle before he unbuckled the near to bursting saddlebags. As he climbed the stairs, he tilted his suede Stetson back on his head, taking in the beauty of his pregnant wife.

Teresa was a vision before his very eyes as she sat draped in her gossamer tunic styled gown. The bodice and skirts that draped over her belly were line with light ivory muslin. Her midnight hair cascaded down her back, and around her shoulders, in heavy lazy curls. Jake stopped for a moment to admire the round contours of her face and the café au lait tint of her skin. The thickness of her dark lashes brought out the kaleidoscope of light and deep browns that mingled with the intense glittering copper of her eyes. Jake smiled warmly and his heart radiated with the aching love he had for her.

"What's all this?" she asked opening the flap of one side of the saddlebags Jake had placed on the table.

"Presents!" he kissed her hair breathing in the scent of wild roses.

Gingerly she pulled out a stack of parchment papers painted colorfully with flowers, and askew drawings of the schoolhouse. Each one was titled with thick childish lettering wishing Ms. Teresa a happy birth and that she come back soon. Jake sat down in the chair opposite her, crossing his leg so that his ankle rested comfortably on his knee. He watched her contently as she took her time looking at each one smiling adoringly.

"Oh the children. How I miss them," she said carefully putting the stack aside and reaching further into the saddlebag.

There were wooden tops painted with different shades of blue zigzags from the Loren. Two tiny cowboy boots with Jr. Slicker engraved in the leather from Hank, and a sterling silver rattle with blue and gold ribbons tied to the handle from Preston. Teresa cocked an eyebrow towards Jake who was sitting haughtily running his thumb along his jaw.

"The uh fellas surprised me in the saloon," he pursed his lips to one side, hoping to avoid a scolding. "There's something' in the other side from the women folk."

The corners of Teresa's mouth curled up with perked optimism. Reaching passed the flap of leather; she pulled out the delicate folded tissue paper, and began unwrapping what was concealed within the paper. Gasping she held the beautifully hand made white silk christening gown to her heart.

"Oh Jake! Look," she held it against her round belly spreading out the long shear top skirts.

The edges of shear gossamer were hand embroidered with delicate white swirls and curls that coupled around three yellow dandelions. Running her fingers along the scalloped edges, she knew it must have taken them months to sew. Her fisted hand flew to her heart as she felt the love that was put into such a thoughtful gift.

Jake was at her side in seconds kneeling at her feet. Gently he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against the back of her slender hand. Then rubbing her stomach, he kissed what he deemed to be his son.

"I think I'd better get you in bed," Jake helped her to rise from the chair.

Once again, the scent of wild roses drifted up into his nose, making him tingle with desire. As they crossed the threshold into the parlor, immediately she seated herself in the rocking chair by the window. Jake tore himself away from her in order to retrieve their shower gifts from the terrace. Attempting to rid himself of the urge to make love to her, he turned the christening gown back and forth in his hands. He ran his fingers along one short sleeve, observing several crooked stitches. _Those most be Dr. Mike's contributions_, he thought teasingly.

"Jake?" Teresa's voice sounded faint as he turned to face her.

She was leaning forward clutching at her belly with an intense look of pain on her face. Her full lips rounded as she blew rhythmically, desperately trying to work passed the pain.

"He's coming!" Jake froze not knowing whether to run towards her or town.

"Yes!" she gasped trying to rise. "She is coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake froze suspended in time, as his eye's dulled and his mouth fell into the deadpan of expression. A volley of thoughts, scenarios, and what-ifs ricocheted against the walls of his brain. The child was early and they were quite a ways out of town. He couldn't risk jostling her about in the wagon and a horse was certainly out of the question.

"Jake!" she was already pushing herself from the rocking chair. "Are you panicking?"

Jake threw the christening gown on the sofa and ran to her aid. She grasped his hands squeezing with all her might as the pain forced her legs to bare down. With her head down Teresa wailed with anguish almost knocking Jake to the floor. He looked up into her face with shock as he realized her eyes had dilated into two pools of pitch-blackness from the pain.

"I-I-Ter-," he swallowed shaking himself from his stupor. "Listen to me."

He rose taking her arms from behind like the armrests of a chair.

"The baby's early. We have to make a decision," he said into her hair as he walked her to the winged sofa.

She agreed through barred teeth as he eased her back into the crook of the armrest. Grabbing her ankles, he lifted her legs up onto the sofa's cushion, placing a throw pillow beneath her knees. Jake waited patiently for the contraction to subside before he continued. Teresa's well defined eyebrows furrowed up in a suddenly fearful expression. Her chest fluctuated with the rapid stress of her breathing. As Jake gently tucked the silky ribbons of stray hair behind her ear, she bit nervously on her bottom lip.

"I am afraid," her voice rattled as she peered into the cool ice of his eyes.

"I know," he sat behind her kneading the small of her back, attempting to calm her. "If I stay here, there's no doctor. If I leave now. . . You'll be alone for a while, but I'll be back with help."

The contraction had cooled down to a dull ache in her lower abdomen. Her hands gently massaged her belly in long circular motions, as she breathed easier with the slight relief. Jake pulled his pocket watch from his slate grey vest and noted the time of this first contraction. Closing her eyes, Teresa listened to the click of the gold facet locking the door of the round watch back into place. She heard the almost inaudible swish of the cool metal sliding into the warm slot of silk against his body.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," his tone became solemn and final. "But I won't risk you in the wagon."

Taking his hand in hers, Teresa ran her fingers along his long smooth white fingers. The palm was unmarked, and had absolutely no trace of scars. She noted the round blunt points of Jake's fingers; how neat and trim he kept them. These pristine instruments built houses and fences, handled rifles and reigned horses. They gently caressed her into the throes of passion and soothed her into states of calm bliss. Couldn't they bring their child safely into this world? What if there was a complication beyond his capacity to handle?

"Go," she sounded defeated. "Go now."

Jake rose taking her face in his hands, savoring the feel of her hair and the softness of her face. He kissed her deeply parting her lips and relishing the taste of her mouth. Then placing his hands on her belly he whispered very closely with the air of a father, "Papa's going for help son. Don't you go anywhere till I get back."

He smiled reassuringly, running his hand from her belly along her arm and finally over the length of locks on her shoulder, as he rushed from the parlor and out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake rode high on the saddle horse, pushing the animal to his limits down through the dirt path of the woods. He kept his face close to the horse's strong bobbing neck opting for speed rather than perception. An unrealized mistake made clear as the horse reared up on his hind legs, swinging Jake from the saddle and flinging him to the ground with a thud. Stunned he sat on his rear staring dazed at the empty path were his horse used to be.

"For a man who has not fallen off a horse in his life. . . He spends a lot of time sitting in the dirt," the familiar voice brought Jake back to earth.

Raking his hand through his hair Jake's eyes began to focus on the gentle figure standing before him with his hand outstretched. Jake took it gratefully as he helped him to stand. Blinking he rubbed his left hip, which had taken most of the impact.

"You are luckier than you think," the voice said pointing to a huge blur in the middle of the path.

Jake stepped crookedly forward shaking his head until the picture of what he was seeing steadied. It was unnaturally large and the mere sight of it made Jake push his head back with shock. Motionless he watched as Cloud Dancing walked calmly over and retrieved his arrow from the dead horned sidewinder.

"They are over populating the area. Michaela says they are biting at riders passing this area," Cloud Dancing observed Jake with a curious sidelong glance. "Your horse ran back down the path I'm afraid."

Down the path? Teresa! Jake suddenly became animated as he recalled the reason for his carelessness. He grabbed Cloud Dancing by the shoulders, taking the man off guard.

"My baby's having a wife!" Jake's voice cracked as he shouted nonsense before he scrunched his face at what he'd said.

Cloud Dancing raised his brows with delighted surprise. Embracing Jake warmly he stepped back patting Jake on the shoulders, "The man no longer comes first and last."

Jake's mouth dropped. Shaken once more he frantically looked down the path were his horse had run, then back at Cloud Dancing smiling face.

"He's a she!" Jake leaned his head back before calmly annunciating his words. "The baby's come early. I need help for my wife."

He nodded understanding the urgency now. Grabbing up the body of the snake he turned quickly to Jake. "Then I will go for help. And you will go back to your wife."

Jake touched his shoulder before he could run off down towards the town.

"Thank you. I mean it. Thank you."

His richly dark brown eyes watched Jake, reading the sincerity of this statement.

"I will not fail you."


	5. Chapter 5

His legs felt like taut masses of lead as he climbed the steps of the house. Pausing momentarily in the threshold, he cast a weary glance at his horse as it grazed near the partially removed dry shrubbery in front of the house. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his temple, as he breathed laboriously through his dry mouth. Finally poking his head inside his shoulders shot up in horror.

Jake rushed forward not daring to believe his eyes as he stood next to the empty sofa. How long had he been gone? His eyes darted about the parlor finding only empty furniture and no signs of struggle.

"Teresa!" he shouted running down the short hallway that led to the pantry alcove and through to the kitchen nearly falling over the dining table. "Did I miss it? Did I miss it?"

Making a roundabout back into the parlor, he stood up against the crook of the square alcove leading to the stairs. His hand reached up scratching underneath his hat, as he wondered at his sanity.

"Jake," her voice called to him meekly from the stairs.

She was perched halfway up the steps, one hand clutching at the cream-colored rail and the other smoothing out long circles on her stomach. Her long dusky hair fell in glossy waves over her shoulders as she braced herself against a shocking blast from another contraction. Tripping over himself to get to her, he landed at her feet, making her smile through the pain.

Jake pushed his hat back on his head as he peered up into her amused expression.

"What are you doing up here?" he demanded arduously pulling himself to his aching feet.

Teresa's face fell with a slightly angry determination, "I will not have our daughter in our front parlor, Jake!"

He pursed his lips, weighing his options until she started to lurch forward in order to rise. Supporting the small of her back, he followed her up the stairs, and into the nursery. All the while, her eyes drifted behind him waiting for someone to walk through the door. Although the question was on her lips, she didn't dare ask why he'd come back alone. Jake soothed her down into the powder blue wing backed chair, trying to lock his panic behind the cool steel vault of his eyes.

"The pain has passed," she said uncertainly tucking her hair behind her ear.

Shakily he slipped two fingers into the pocket slit in his vest and retrieved his pocket watch. Once again, he noted the time, before slipping the round golden timekeeper back into its space against his ribs. Kneeling down in front of her, he pressed his lips to the warm curve of her belly. His ear pressed close as he listened to a tiny almost inaudible thump. Then he felt it; a small pressure pushed subtly at his cheek. Jake felt something akin to a radiating heat began to pulse around his heart, reaching warmly around his body, and filling him with an emotion he'd never felt before. Closing his eyes, he imagined a bright silver thread reaching out from his heart and braiding itself around a similar one in Teresa. He felt bound. He felt a calming peace that had never been there before.

Teresa ran her slender fingers through Jake's thick auburn hair, combing softly down to the nape of his neck. She continued this motion until the rigid goose bumps in his skin surrendered and his flesh became smooth and warm once more. Knowing that the agonizing pressure was about to wash up on her like a wave, she readied herself for the oncoming storm. Then she felt the child move, shifting into a new position in her belly. Jake pulled away staring at her stomach as if he could see through the flesh to the movement inside.

"My son," he said looking up at Teresa.

She wasn't frightened, or panicked; yet, her brow rose with a combination of surprise and awe. Parting her quivering lips, she quickly grabbed at the armrests of the chair, digging her nails into the rough brocade fabric. As the seams tore open, the sound of the vicious rips was covered by her agonizing scream. Jake scarcely had time to catch her as she pushed forward off the seat, bearing down as though not of her own volition.

As her screams died down, Teresa felt another pair of hands gently encircle her shoulders, helping Jake to steady her back onto the cushioned seat. Panting she looked on Cloud Dancing face feeling an immediate sense of relief. Gingerly, he applied pressure to her stomach feeling for the child.

"The child has moved into position," he looked directly into Teresa's eyes. "It will come soon."

"Where's Dr. Mike?" Jake stared intensely at the open door trying to will her into existence.

"Unfortunately, she is two hours away. She is treating a man who was accidentally shot out on his farm. Dorothy has sent Loren and Hank out on horseback to retrieve her," they waited until Teresa's next contraction eased.

"Do not worry my friend," Cloud Dancing smiled patting Jakes shoulder. "I have brought children into this world before."

Jake looked to Teresa as she nodded in agreement, while she bit back the pain. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Rising to his feet, Jake kissed the top of Teresa's head, before ushering Cloud Dancing toward the hallway. His eyes shifted in Teresa's direction, making sure that she wasn't listening. With her head resting back, she appeared to be sleeping, until another mighty quake jolted her limbs rigidly about her belly. Jake looked into Cloud Dancing's unwavering gaze.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Jake surrendered to the man completely.

Without Jake realizing it, he nudged him further out into the hallway, calling out directions from the threshold of the door.

"Warm bathwater for the child to be washed. While it is warming bring clean cloths, as many as possible. . ." Cloud Dancing paused considering things he had observed Michaela use. "And a sterile blade, to cut the cord."

Jake was rushing halfway down the steps before Cloud Dancing called him back.

"You must be swift or you will miss your daughter's birth," he announced without irony as he watched Jake's bewildered expression disappear down into the parlor.

Teresa smiled warmly at this last sentence. The last remnants of her fears dried up and shriveled away like the dried leaves from a tree. She watched as Cloud Dancing poked at the pale yellow bassinette which lay back veiled in an ivory cone of gossamer. He chuckled warmly observing the way it clung from the ceiling and fell like a spotlight around were the baby would soon be.

"Fancy teepee," he jutted his thumb in its direction as he came closer to her.

Her laugh was cut short as they both jumped at the loud cluttering crash which emanated from below. Their eyes met with humorous sighs as they watched Jake rush through the door, his arms flooded with clean linens and blankets. He piled them high into Cloud Dancing's waiting arms before he bounded back down the stairs, for the washing basin. Teresa watched with an amused blush as Cloud Dancing arranged the linens beneath her. Grinding down on her teeth, she braced herself attempting to hide the excruciating pain.

"When you are ready," he told her calmly patting her knee, "your body will help you push out the child. Do not hold back unless I tell you to."

She nodded pushing her bottom away from the seat of the chair once more. Then she felt Jake's steady hand entwining his fingers with hers. The moment had come, as her body encased her with its dwindling pressure. Rounding her lips she breathed rhythmically as Jake positioned himself behind her on the chair. Her body molded to the warm wall of his, until she felt his cheek resting warmly against her own. Inhaling the sweet scent of leather, cigars, and musky cologne, her body nestled close in preparation.

"I am ready," Teresa declared focusing on the low vibrations of Jake's voice as he whispered in her ear.

_I love you Teresa, with all my heart._

"Now, you must push," Cloud Dancing seated himself below her waiting.

She felt her back pushing up into Jake's ribcage with the pain as Cloud Dancing helped the baby along. Solid as steel Jake's arms held her allowing her to hold his hands in a vise like grip. Her nails dug into the backs of his hands, leaving tiny red crescents in his skin. His lips brushed close to her ear, sending a tingling sensation around her skin with his warm breath.

_I would walk through fire just to hold yah._

"The head is out," Cloud Dancing shifted so that he could better support the baby.

Drawing in her breath Teresa loosened her grasp on Jake pulling away slightly, until he moved with her closing the gap between their bodies. Jake framed her tired arms with his own grabbing her hand before they could fall away. His lips slid across her trembling cheek, coming to a stop directly at the gate of her ear. Her heart fluttered with a flare of comfort and love.

_Don't yah ever pull away from me again. You have my heart and my soul. You have everything in me that makes me a good man. _

"One more good push," Cloud Dancing's voice grew stern as he gathered the clean linens about the shoulders of the baby's body.

Teresa's heart began to break as she heard the distant wail of a tiny voice making its presence known. She gathered herself within the embrace of Jake's body pushing her baby out into the world. Legs numb under the strain she allowed herself to collapse into exhaustion. Under the wailing cries of her child, she listened to Jakes now shaking voice as he took to caressing her ailing shoulders.

_I love you Teresa, with all my heart._

" Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya," Cloud Dancing sang with a hushing melody to the child as he handed Jake the sterilized straight razor.

From behind Teresa, Jake helped him to cut the umbilical cord of his child. His mind fogged over with complacent bliss, as his expression mimicked that of a dazed fool. The silver cords that bound him to Teresa had instantly bound him to this tiny screaming creature. As he watched Cloud Dancing carry the baby to the washbasin, Jake immediately felt a piercing throbbing burst his heart within his chest. Gently, he rose helping Teresa to nestle comfortably into the cushions of the chair. Her eyelids drooped down as though she were fighting to stay awake. Jake quickly gathered the warmest of the quilted blankets around her body, before he pressed his mouth against her smiling lips.

"The man has a daughter," he heard Cloud Dancing whisper next to his shoulder.

Jake turned staring down at the swaddled infant already sleeping deeply in Cloud Dancing's arms. His brow rose as his eyes rounded in a stupor. Though she was only inches away from him, his arms were already aching to embrace the tiny angel. Very gingerly, the infant was placed into the warm crook of his arm. As he peered down at the tiny specimen, the brim of his dark brown Stetson tipped forward on the top of his forehead. He hadn't realized that it had been pushed back on his head the entire time.

Without a sound Cloud Dancing pushed a small stool, he had found perched in the corner of the nursery, next to Teresa's chair so Jake could sit down. Taking in every detail, Jake looked from Teresa's now sleeping form to the small wonder in his arms. Lightly he brushed his thumb over the tiny delicate tuffs of jet-black whiffs on the top of the child's head. Her lids where fringed with thick feather like ebony lashes, which stood out in contrast with her smooth cream tinted skin. And her miniscule bow of a mouth looked as though it had been painted on in pink blush.

Jake suddenly became deaf to the whole world around him, as he wondered how it was that he had fallen in love again. Nothing could knock him from his reverie; neither the pounding of horse's hooves outside, nor the clomping rush of feet as they climbed the carpeted steps and into the room. . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Loren's laughter chiseled up from the parlor assaulting Jake's ears as he paced back and forth before his and Teresa's bedroom door. His eyes flashed nervously at the slumbering infant cradled in his arms. Although he was relieved they were celebrating, Jake wished for all the world that they would just be silent. The child stirred furrowing her tiny brow and reaching out with her urchin like hands. Gingerly, Jake pressed the tip of his finger into her pink palm. Her strong grasp nearly brought him to his knees, with the heartache she engendered in him. Rising over the joyous guffaws, a crystallized clink echoed up the stairs, causing Jake's anxiety to reach a boiling point.

"To Jake!" Hank's voice dripped with whiskey and cigars. "He didn't faint!"

"He didn't faint!" Loren and Hank sang heartily.

Jake suctioned his ear to the door listening to Michaela and Cloud Dancing's murmurs as they administered to Teresa's needs. Their feet shuffled busily about the wooden floorboards until he heard Michaela's hushed laughter. Straightening Jake stepped back at the sound of their soft approach.

"Dr. Mike. Is she alright?" Jake asked wide-eyed at Michaela's serene appearance from behind the bedroom door.

She smiled gesturing with her arm for him to come inside. Jake paused cocking his head to one side as he watched Teresa whisper meekly into Cloud Dancing's ear. With a nod, the gentle man patted the backs of her hands as they rested on her deflated stomach. Her eyes seemed to be studying his dark round face as she waited for a verbal response.

"Then it will be so," Cloud Dancing assured her. As he took his leave from her side, he stepped before Jake, smoothing the curling wisps of sable hair on the infants head. "On this night, your family has grown two-fold."

"Huh?" Jake stared puzzled as he followed Cloud Dancing's departure of the room.

"To Cloud Dancing!" Hank shouted through the ceiling. "He was here!"

"He was here!" Loren chimed in just as loudly.

Michaela clasp her small hands in front of her as she sighed through shear annoyance. Their cheering was beginning to turn into ruckus shenanigans which in her opinion were best saved for the saloon.

"I think those two need some constructive chores to do," Michaela raised an eyebrow, devising orders in her mind as she closed the door behind her. "Perhaps some laundry."

"Jake," Teresa called to him, her voice barely a whisper.

Jake felt the silver cords tugging him closer to his wife. Very softly, he placed the baby in her waiting arms before he seated himself on the opposite side so that their bodies guarded the child. All his attention focused on his beautiful wife holding his beautiful child. Teresa ran her slender finger along the tiny contours of her daughter's temples and round blush cheeks. She smiled feeling a bond forged from a love so strong that she felt as though she would burst from the weight of it all.

"So. You are the one that was doing all the kicking, I see," she peered up at Jake's dream-like stupor. "Not a son."

Jake caressed the side of Teresa's face running his thumb along her lower lip. His hand caught hers, bringing her warm palm up to his lips. "I couldn't spoil a boy like I will this one."

Gently Teresa caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, flooding Jake's memory with his first failed attempt to kiss her. However, the tiny third party gurgled for attention, bringing her father back into a shocked reverie. The feathers of lashes had parted slightly unveiling a sudden shock of deep bluish grey. Jake gasped with the realization that something of his had translated to his daughter.

"Her. . . Her eyes. There mine!" he swallowed raising his eyebrows with a nod. "Just like my si-."

He didn't know why he had stopped himself. The wound felt as though it had been freshly opened with the mere remembrance of his siblings. Yet now as he watched this tiny copy of the past move about in Teresa's arm, he felt a cold trickle escape the confines of his eye. Inhaling so as to better bite back the pain, he forced a smile, that didn't faze Teresa in the least.

"Jake," Teresa squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "Give Lucinda a chance to live now."

"Yeah," he sniffed picking up his child and rocking her in his arms. "Lucinda Slicker, I'm makin you the same promise I made your ma. I promise to make you both proud of me and to be the best pa I can be to you."

Jake paused reliving the memory of his abandonment, his solitary existence, and the ignorance that held the world at bay. But now the world was here in his arms, in this room. The friends he had been blind to and the love he had been denying himself had bloomed within the love he had for his wife. Jake felt at peace with the world at last. He felt grounded into something that could never be taken from him, and that he could protect and nurture.

Lucinda squirmed pouting her lips as she turned her head into the warmth of Jake's chest. Her little arms tucked in between their bodies as she latched on to him. Jake smiled staying close to Teresa as she drifted off into a deep sleep. The warmth from the fire below permeated up into the bedroom soothing the atmosphere around them. Muffled complaints and laughter vibrated up from the parlor underneath them.

"Lucy," Jake cooed caressing her round pink cheek with his curled finger. "I love my girl so much."


End file.
